Swallowed in the Sea
by ghostdrunk
Summary: A short little oneshot about Jack and Liz on the island. A little DMC foreshadowing but no spoilers. Rating for one little innuendo It's about Lizzie's POV on the island


-1Well all I can remember is that the first night. I was a little bit nervous of being stranded with a notorious pirate. I kept a sharp eye on him as he walked up and down the monotonous landscape, I tried to keep his mind off the obvious; we were stuck here on this forsaken peace of land alone, with no one watching. I walked up to him as I saw him fumbling with the pistol. I told him to go ahead and shoot me if that was his intention, but he just smiled and asked if we had a problem.

It was then I realized that Jack was not like Barbossa, he had tact and even compassion. After basically accusing him of being a murderer, I went and sat down next to him to try to make peace.

" I'm sorry Mr. Sparrow, I've never been marooned on an island before."

He looked over at me and smiled.

" Oh is that so?" He said as he scooted closer to me. " I would've never of guessed that!"

I was surprised. Could A legendary pirate not only showed compassion, but a sense of decency as well?

" Well," Jack got up. " No sense in wasting good Rum, or time or whichever."

He went back to area the Rum runners had stored there goods and got out two more bottles.

As he walked back, he looked up to the sky.

" Looks like rain!" he exclaimed dropping the rum off by my feet.

The next course of action he took surprised me; he began to strip his clothes off.

" Mr. Sparrow!"

" Mr. Sparrow!" He mocked my vocals. " Captain!" He reminded me.

I rolled my eyes.

" I really would prefer if we could remain clothed."

" If that's what you fancy love..." He said to me with a wink.

This made me blush a little.

" Why are you taking your clothes off?"

" Looks like rain! Rain Miss Elizabeth, is _fresh water_, and the sea is salt my dear. I much rather prefer my drinking and bathing water without sodium love."

After his brief explanation, he began to unbuckle his belt.

By pure instinct, I ran towards him and held his pants up so he could not pull them down.

" Please Captain Sparrow, I really would appreciate it if you would keep your pants on."

" Now now Lizzy, both of us know what you _really_ want."

My face must of turned bright red because he smiled devilishly.

" Miss Swann.." He said as if proposing a business deal. " If you can persuade me as to three reasons I should not unclothe into me knickers, then I will get dressed, stay dirty and most likely make drunken advances towards you all evening smelling well, just awful love."

" And if you take them off, then what?"

" I'm glad you asked!" He smiled. Then a serious look came across his face as he stroked his beard.

" If in fact I do take my clothes off I will get clean, refreshed, and make drunken advances towards you all night."

" How is that any better than the first?"

" I'll be clean while commencing the latter love."

I couldn't help but smirk a little, Jack really was quite witty.

" Well how about a bargain then?"

" What?"

" How's about you and I , partially clothed, go out in that rain _together_ and get clean as your dear father meant for you to be. And out of extreme generosity on my part, I will only make two drunken advances towards you for the rest of the time on this island. Accord?"

He held out his hand.

I hesitated surprisingly for only a moment and then I grabbed his hand.

" Accord."

" Splendid love!" He pulled my hand and my body along with it out into the warm, now pouring rain. And for some odd reason, I didn't let go of his hand.

He then pulled me out to the edge of the ocean and yanked me into the water. At first, the monstrous waves frightened me as the attempted to swallow Jack and I until he turned towards me.

" Don't be afraid love! It's just water!"

He was right. What was I afraid of? All my life I'd been taught to be cautious and never take risks with dire consequences and I always abided by these rules.

Yet, I had never felt so alive until that very moment, in the humongous waves of the sea. While dancing and spinning in circles hand in hand on the edge of the ocean. With Captain Jack Sparrow, I felt released. And if only for a moment, all my worries seemed to cast out into the sea, I didn't remember who I was or why I was there, but it was exactly what and where I wanted to be. I was swallowed in the sea with a pirate, and I was for once in my life, I was free.


End file.
